


Did you know Gods of Death love Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria?

by Shaoken



Category: Death Note, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaoken/pseuds/Shaoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has a new location in Japan, and they need a new night shift guard. A certain Death Note owner decides to take up the job as part of his plan to defeat L, not suspecting that he may have more pressing concerns surviving the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you know Gods of Death love Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story assumes you are at least familar with both Death Note and Five Nights at Freddy's.   
> This is my first fanfiction in over ten years and comes right after a long case of writer's block, so feedback is appreciated.

Light Yagami. To most who know him Light is nothing but a bright, highly intelligent university student seemingly destined to follow in his father’s footsteps in law enforcement. A small handful could claim to know or suspect the truth; that this young man was also the serial killer Kira who had already murdered hundreds of criminals in his crusade to become the God of a new and just world. But at this very minute Light is neither of those things, both sides forgotten about as he undertook his greatest challenge of all time.

“I still don’t get why you took this job, I never picked you for a night guard. And for only 14000 Yen a week?” Ryuk bounced from foot to foot in boredom, the small security office quickly losing the Shimigami’s interest as he turned his gaze back to Light. “I mean, that’s only 70 apples for 30 hours, now that doesn’t sound fair. And I don’t see how this job helps you find out L’s name. Hey, are you even listening to me?”

The young man didn’t even lift his gaze from the textbook on the desk in front of him. “It’s all to keep L’s attention focused in the wrong place. Any sudden, unexplained actions on my part are bound to attract his curiosity; no doubt he’ll suspect I’m making contact with the second Kira through work. And while he’s trying to find out why I’m working here, the real second Kira will be executing the next phase of the plan.” He leant back into his chair and stretched his arms, confident in his plan. “The hardest part is going to be making it through six hours without falling asleep, but that is why I chose something easy like this.”

The Shimigami looked like he was about to respond with more questions when the sound of the phone ringing ran around the office. Light blinked and checked his watch, seeing it was only 12:03 AM. _Why would they be ringing me right off the bat?_ Putting the thought to the back of his mind he looked around the office for the handset, but couldn’t find it anywhere in sight. “Huh, that’s odd.” Ryuk chimed, doing a quick scan of the room himself. “Don’t security guards normally have a big shiny phone to make calls with? Or walkie-talkies? Or even a badge now that I think about it?”

“You’re not helping Ryuk!” But the Shimigami had a point about the lack of a phone or any other kind of equipment besides the tablet to check the camera feeds. _Although if they can only afford such a small salary it stands to reason they wouldn’t have the funds to spend on anything fancy. Still doesn’t excuse them not putting a phone on the desk._ Finally the phone stopped ringing as the call went to the answering machine, a calm male voice echoing out into the office.

_“Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? Well, if you’re not answering then that means the handset has gone missing again. Anyway, this is Nori from accounting, uh, I actually used to work the night shift up until a few months ago and since they’ve got me to do the orientation for new employees.”_

Light sighed and began to tune the voice out, pulling out his phone and checking for any text messages from the Kira-watch websites he had signed up to. _I wouldn’t put it past L to announce something to try and get a reaction out of Kira to see how I’d react._ Nothing had come up so far, but there was still six hours left on his shift and the hours were part of the advertisement. And since those hours were not usually covered by Kira any sudden deviations would only serve to strengthen L’s case against him. He couldn’t afford to make a single mistake now, not with the Investigation Team focused on him as its main suspect.

“- _that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced._ ”

Light was still too focused on planning his next move he almost missed the rather unexpected disclaimer. His eyes went wide as he turned his full attention back to the answering machine. It certainly wasn’t helping that Ryuk was chuckling to himself at his reaction, but he put the Shimigami out of his mind and focused on the voice.

_“Now I know that sounds serious, but so long as you’re smart and conserve your power you’ll be able to make it through the six hours, but if I were you I would start looking through the monitors and make sure to keep an eye on the animatronics.”_

Light had no idea why he would need to keep an eye on the machines but quickly pulled the tablet up and flicked through the screens until he came to the animatronic storage area. “Okay, that’s good, both of them are still there.” Ignoring the chuckling Shimigami Light took a quick look over of the two animatronics. There was a bear, the Freddy character that the chain was named after, and a purple bunny-like one. He honestly didn’t know much about this chain, it wasn’t the sort of place his family went to when he was a child. He was still looking at the monitor as the voice on the phone continued, but this time he was definitely paying more attention to the voice than anything else.

_“Now the animatronics have a habit of walking around after hours, something about them not having a proper night mode and their gears jamming up if they stay off for too long. I don’t really understand it but hey, these things were made in America after all. This stuff wouldn’t happen if they made it here. Now during the day it’s not so much of a problem but there’s something wrong with their recognition software and….well if they see you at night they won’t recognise you as a human. Yeah for some reason they think anybody out after hours is a endoskeleton without its suit on, and if they see you they’ll try and jam you into one. Now that wouldn’t be a problem if the suits weren’t filled with all sorts of crossbeams and wires so as you can imagine you might feel a bit uncomfortable before the shock kicks in. But that’s American-made goods for you.”_

Now Ryuk was cackling like a madman as Light could do nothing but stare blankly at the tablet. “Wh-what is _wrong_ with these people?!” He shouted into the air as if someone else was around who could answer him. He was just about to comment about how this had to be some kind of sick joke or how this job couldn’t get worse when the voice on the phone continued to bring him torment.

_“Now this might sound all doom and gloom, but don’t worry. Most of the animatronics won’t move around too much while the camera is trained on them. Not sure how they know they’re being watched but it definitely works.” Well that explains why I need to watch them on the camera,_ Light thought, starting to regain his confidence.

_“Although there is Foxy. Yeah for some reason that one never worked right so he normally stays behind the curtain in Pirates Cove. But just make sure you check on him every so often just to make sure he’s still there. But not too often, because he doesn’t like being watched either. So long as you maintain that right balance he should stay put. If you look and find that he’s not there then that means he’s currently running towards the security office. Yeah he’s…he’s pretty fast for an animatronic. You’ll only have a few seconds to close the door before he gets to you, but the good news is once he runs into the door his programing will reset and he’ll return to Pirates Cove for a little while.”_

And now his confidence slipped away as he frantically went through all the cameras until he got to Pirates Cove. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, but the curtain was closed and unmoving. Surely that meant the thing was behind it? Maybe he should close the door now to be on the safe side.

_“Now I know you’re thinking that you should just leave the door closed and be done with it, but unfortunately due to head office policies we run off generator power during the night. Now the normal lights don’t take enough power to drain it by a noticeable amount, but everything else will including the monitor. So um, don’t overuse it.”_

Light let out a frustrated cry as he turned the monitor off. Looking underneath it for a second he found a power bar and saw he had 99% power left. “I’ve changed my mind Light, this job is great even if it’s only worth 70 apples.” Light shot the Shimigami a death glare and cursed the owner of this place. If he survived tonight he would get the names and photos of everyone involved in continuing this death trap and write them in the Death Note, and make sure they destroyed the animatronics too for good measure.

_“One last thing, there are a few blind spots where the cameras don’t cover and…well, two of them are right outside your doors. Now every once in awhile you should press the light button next to the doors to shine a brighter light there, that will be show you any animatronics hiding there. Yeah, that saved me more than a few times there, just make sure to close the door before they get in and make sure they’ve gone before opening them again. Sometimes they like to hang around outside.”_

Light quickly turned on the tablet to check that the two animatronics were still where they should be. “Well, couldn’t hurt to check that the lights work.” He got up from his chair and went to the right hand door, ignoring Ryuk’s chuckles as he looked at the two labelled switches. “Well at least they labelled the switches.” At least he had someone to talk to he thought, as he pressed the button. “I would hate to be going for the door and hit the-“

The thought died the second the light came on and revealed a yellow animatronic chicken leering into the room at Light. A horrible sound filled the room as Light punched the door button out of sheer survival instinct. The thick metal door slammed shut as the light switched off, but the horrible sound remained until Light ran out of breath and realised that it was his screams. He gasped for air and peered out of the window at the darkness where the thing lurked.

“ _-and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, hopefully.”_ The message finally ended as Light continued panting, his eyes wide as he tried to spot the monster that had almost killed him. “Wow Light, you didn’t scream that loud when you first saw me. I’m not sure whether or not I should feel hurt about that.” He was too scared to offer up a reply, his hand inching over to the light button to try and see if it was still there. Sure enough as soon as the light filled the corridor the animatronic was revealed, still staring right at him and twitching ever so slightly. “There’s something wrong with that thing!”

Ryuk finished up his laughing fit and flew closer to Light, his face still frozen in that creepy smile of his. “I don’t know Light, I think the yellow one has spirit.” The younger man just ignored the mad god and went back to the tablet, glad the light only came on while the button was pressed. He took some deep breaths before going back and looking over the cameras again. “Okay, there are the blind spots right outside the doors, but the corridor leading to them and the end of it just past the door are both covered. So long as I keep cycling the cameras I can keep an eye on the other three.” He looked out the window again, unable to determine if the animatronic had moved on yet but resolved to leave the door closed for just a little while longer.

“These things are ultimately just machines, they’ll operate on some sort of pattern. I just need to keep watching them and figure out how they act and react, then I’ll be set for the night.” He did a quick check through the cameras and found that the purple bunny animatronic had left the storage area and was in the main dining area, whilst Foxy was still a no show. Going to the cameras on his right side he saw the chicken animatronic turning around the corner at the end of the hall, which let him open up the door before it drained any more power.

The next two hours were a tense waiting game, with Light checking the cameras and Ryuk continuing to pester him with questions about the restaurant and the animatronics and what would be likely to happen if you wrote ‘Death by Freddy’s Pizzeria animatronic’ in the Death Note. “-I mean technically speaking, it’s really the suit that kills you, so I don’t think they would shove you into one. Oh, I know! After you finish up your shift why don’t you put it to the test with some criminals for your next shift? They can break in and distract the animatronics for five hours and then die in the last hour. You’ll keep yourself alive and get to test out the limits of the Death Note. Everybody wins!”

Despite the incredible tension running through him Light had to admit that it wasn’t a bad idea. Just replace ‘criminal’ with ‘worldwide CEO on a business trip’ and justice would be done. The owners of this death trap were just as bad as any other murderer and they would soon meet Kira’s judgement. He just had to make it look like an accident to avoid suspicion, but that was a small concession to make. He let out a smile to himself, doing another round through the cameras. _The chicken is going into the kitchen again, Freddy is in the janitor’s closet, the bunny has returned to the stage, the Pirate Bay curtain is wide open and-_

He quickly flicked through to the left hallway and saw the Fox Pirate thing running towards the open door. In a flash he was out of his chair and diving towards the button, the sight of the pink-furred monstrosity filling his peripheral vision and it’s infernal scream entering the office as he slammed into the door switch. The thick metal slammed down just in time, although Light could have sworn he saw the entire door shake at the moment of Foxy’s probable impact.

He was panting now, but he went back to the monitor to confirm that Foxy was making his way back to Pirate’s Cove, waiting until the curtain was closed again before opening the door. “Ryuk, I’ll give you a dozen apples every night I work here if you keep an eye on the left side and close the door whenever one of them comes.” The Shimigami stopped moving for a moment and raised one finger to his chin, thinking the offer over as the seconds passed by in silence. “Sorry Light, but no deal. That would be technically helping you against L and all.” Light sighed and leaned back into his chair. “Some help you are.” “Well at least you won’t get lonely waiting for your shift to end.”

The next hour almost became boring as Foxy stayed quiet in his hideout and the chicken and bunny gave him enough notice to have the doors closed before they had a chance to get in. The only one who had yet to try and get in was Freddy who so far had stuck to the shadows of the dining area. Light would have speculated that it wasn’t even aware of his presence if not for the fact that the damn thing was staring right at the camera every time he looked at it. He had just under 50% power left and three hours to go. He would be cutting it close towards the end but so long as he kept Foxy away he should make it. Then he’d quit on the spot and find some other night job to go use for his plan. _Who knows? Maybe L will think I left something behind and sign up as the next guard to try and find it. These stupid animatronics could then eliminate him for me._

His thoughts were distracted by movement on the left side. He knew that it was the bunny because Ryuk twisted his head just so slight that way whenever something went up to the window. For all his talk of not helping Light out his body language screamed out where the things were. Sure enough the purple thing was at the door when the lights came on, and Light allowed himself a smile as he closed the door in its face. “Predictable as ever.” Ryuk’s started laughing again, although Light was in no mood to guess as he sat back down on the desk and flicked through the cameras. Foxy was peeking behind his curtain, so he’d have to keep a closer eye there before he started his dash. The chicken was back on stage, but Freddy was nowhere to be found.

_Why is he acting up now?_ The thought died in his brain as he heard a deep yet empty laughter coming from down the hall. Even Ryuk seemed disturbed, floating over behind the desk and keeping Light between him and the open door. “What do you think he’s laughing at? I know it’s just a machine and can’t see or hear me but I’m seriously getting creped out by that thing.” The truth was that this sudden break in the pattern was freaking Light out too, but he refused to let it get to him. He had made it this far, he wouldn’t let himself die here to that thing or anything else.

“It’s just a mascot Ryuk, nothing to be worried about.” He spoke with confidence that he didn’t entirely feel, but he cycled through the monitor again. “If it comes down the hallway I’ll see it coming and stop it from coming in. It waited too long to make a move and now I’m prepared for it. It won’t even get to the doorway.” He laughed and yelled out the doorway. “You hear that?! You’re just walking scrap metal! There’s no way I’m letting something like you kill me!” To punctuate the point he went for the door control. It was a waste of power, but he justified it to himself as a show of force to intimidate an enemy. He allowed himself a smile as he pushed the button to slam the door down…and was rewarded with clicking noise and nothing else.

“What?” He was caught completely off guard that it took a moment for things to fully click for him. The door wasn’t closing. He kept pressing the button but the door wasn’t responding. He hit the light switch and got the same clicking noise with nothing else. “Why isn’t it working?!” He was desperate now, if the door wouldn’t close he couldn’t keep them out. He looked at the door button and kept pounding on it so hard he thought he heard a small crack from the case. “Uh, Light?” The Shimigami was still back behind the desk and out of his mind as far as he was concerned. “Not now Ryuk!” The Shimigami waited for another moment before moving forward just a little bit longer. “Um, Light? You might want to look in front of you.”

The implication wasn’t fully apparent to Light, but he turned his head up and noticed that the darkness seemed to be a bit thicker right in front of him. “…that isn’t right.” His hand slowly moved up to the light switch, and after a moment’s hesitation he pressed it. With no explanation the light came on and illuminated Freddy, his blue eyes staring right into Light’s own. The next few seconds passed by in silence before Light’s eyes widened and he realised the game was over.

Freddy took that moment to lunge at him, a terrible scream coming from its voice box as its hands wrapped around Light’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryuk couldn’t stop laughing, and the faint light cast by the desktop monitor made his face look even more terrifying. “Wow Light, you couldn’t even make it to 4 AM.” The self-proclaimed God of the new world ignored the barb as he grumbled and picked himself up off the floor. “Stupid Freddy” was all he could muster as he looked at the game over screen. “That game was stupid, I don’t know why you wanted me to play it so badly.” Considering that he had screamed so loudly a second ago and fell out of his chair Light was doing a good job at pretending like he hadn’t been affected at all by the game.

“Admit it Light, you were scared.” He groaned and switched the computer off, feeling very drained and still trying to get his heart beat under control. “If you shut up about it for the next day I’ll find someone else to play it for you, deal?” Ryuk just chuckled, and for a moment Light could have sworn it was a lot deeper and empty than normal. “Okay, it’s not like you need me to remind you of it anymore.” Light didn’t bother to give him a reply, but as he laid down on his bed and tried to get to sleep his mind kept playing the game’s events back to him. _First I need to get someone else to test out Freddy’s patterns, then I’ll win next time for sure._ And he knew just who that someone else was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was basically my attempt to get back into writing after a very long case of writer's block. I had another Death Note story loosely planned out, but I wanted to get some practice in writing stories again as it's been well over a decade since I've tried my hand at fanfiction. So feedback is very much appreciated, even if it's just to tell me all the things I screwed up on (especially if it's to tell me all the things I screwed up on). And for the proper notes: 
> 
> * The weekly salary here is roughly equal to the salary in the original FNaF as of Jan 2015. I briefly thought about trying to get the conversion rate back for 2004 but decided it wasn't worth the effort just for a random bit of triva.   
> * I know it's a cop out that Light was really playing the game the whole time, but this let me have Light lose the game without the disadvantage of Light spending the rest of the story shoved into an empty animatronic suit.


End file.
